monsoonjrs_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsoonjr's Minecraft Server
''Monsoonjr's Minecraft Server ''is a server hosted by the user Monsoonjr99. The server is based on ReDirects, but more active because he lives in Europe. Players Add yourself * Monsoonjr99 (IGN: monsoonjr) * Pezminer12 * Lolistan (IGN: Dusty_Exaliber) * Goldenrebel * HappynHungry (IGN: therealmatt2002) * Java Sea (IGN: PJava) (Banned) * TLMapping (IGN: tl19) * HappyDance (IGN: Alicorns9) * Batran99 (IGN: batboy1999) * Fedex Mapper (IGN: Fedex_Crafter) * Philipp Mapping * Mak (aka Max aka Maki) (IGN: MaxxMU) * Peter Mapping * Asdf Mapping * Kommunist Koala (IGN: qeneric) * TheBronyPenguin (IGN: jace2012) * Phoenix mapper * Ironhand21 (IGN : Finna11) * Aaron (Monsoonjr's stupid brother) (IGN: megapikachu) * GusMovie (IGN: Extreme_Extra) * Craft0Video * GeneralGems * CoreCodeCanada (IGN: CoreCode) * JamesDum (IGN: JamesDum) * Gaelic Mapping (IGN: Eireland) (Banned) * Miguelhdzb22 (IGN: MiguelAlpha22) * Dylanrules22 * Disturbedfan (IGN: Examinster) * MappersLegion (IGN: BurkeBrothers) * 22ET (Asdf's stupid sister) * BrotasticBurke (MappersLegion's stupid brother) * Triumphmapper (IGN: RevanMapper) * Evergreen Mapping (Monsoonjr's old IRL friend, who hasn't met Monsoonjr in 3 years. Just happened to discover mapping) (IGN: Jonahmlo) * Ender Mapping (IGN: EnderMiner71) * Kmarble14 * Farland1ng * jordB (IGN: Luxembourger) Rules # Breaking any of the following terms (rules) will result in either a warning or a ban, depending on the severity of the offense. A ban's length is determined by Monsoonjr's discretion, also depending on the severity of the offense. # You are allowed to grief someone's main base, but ONLY when both sides acknowledge that they are at war with each other, OR if the other side has been inactive for at least a week. # Do not completely destroy someone's base unless they've been inactive for at least a week. # If someone has been inactive for at least a week, their base is free for griefing and you may take it over if you want. # No spawn killing. You must wait a minimum of 60 seconds after one spawns before you may attack them. # Do not break someone else's bed at their main base, unless they let you. Otherwise, their bed may only be broken if it's part of a military outpost/base. # When raiding, do not steal more than 9 item stacks at a time per raider. Non-stackable items each count as one stack. (e.g. 2 raiders may steal up to 18 item stacks in a raid) # Do not raid the same nation more than once in 24 hours # At least one member of a rival faction must be online before any declaration of war, including griefing, against them may occur. Nations Timeline History Beginning Era March 16, 2015 - March 18, 2015 The era when Monsoonjr created the server. * March 16: Monsoonjr creates a server similar to redirect's on his broken desktop computer (by MacGyvering it using a Linux Mint installation disk). Monsoonjr links the IP in chat, and Pez soon joins. Other players join soon thereafter. * March 17: Due to a glitch, world generation errors appear.Which manages to make loli fall to his death because of the chuck not loading fast at one point(im not kidding that happend * March 18: The first Nations are founded. With Brabrantium being the richest so far. Era of Growth Marked by new nations being founded and most nations growing stronker. March 19, 2015 - March 22, 2015 * March 19: The server hits a player record of 7 players at once. The Donut Empire is founded. Datrolon and Kulminia form a personal union and start expanding and building. * March 19: Lolistan is first into the Nether (Hell) * March 19: The world biggest beacon is built ( A meeting marker ) Coords : 93 [tel:757 195 93 757 195 93 757] * March 19: MineArgia is Founded. changed its name to Harinia * March 20: The Server experiences a hiccup and goes down for a few hours. * March 20: A glitch called The Creeper Reaping wipes some peoples's inventories. * March 20: Datrolon and Kulminia merge into Datrolon-Kulminia. * March 20 : Fedex gets to the nether without using diamonds.(though i gave him 5 {loli} dont know when this was written) * March 20 : Donut Empire and Harinia become allies * March 21 : Fedex is the first one of getting a potion in his inventory. * March 21: The Donut Empire begins it's official mine called "Le mine" * March 21: Guertena is founded by lolistan. * March 21: Fedex creates first enchanting table and is the first in enchanting a item. * March 21: Le Ugly Jail is built in Datrolon-Kulminia. * March 21: The Republic of Bagel (KKAP) achieves autonomy from the Donut Empire. * March 22: Monsoonjr surveys part of the Datrolon-Kulminia/Donut Empire border. (Stone obelisks with torches on top) * March 22: Asdf's friend, Extreme_Extra, joins Donut Empire after joining the server. Begins building Watchouse in bay. * March 22: Golden begins to move, slowly becoming a nomad. Threatening Era Marked by a crisis between the Central Powers and Datrolon-Kulminia. March 22, 2015 - March 25, 2015 * March 22: Monsoonjr threatens war with Harinia and threatens to raid Brabrantium. * March 22: A terrorist destroys Monsoonjr's house and all items within. * March 22: Pez kills KKAP while he's afk, causing tensions to grow. * March 22: A non-aggression pact is signed between Datrolon-Kulminia and Harinia. It lasts for an hour. * March 22: the Harinian Civil War begins. * March 23: Brabrantium joins the Donut-Harinia Allience, forming the Central Powers. * March 23: Brabarantium, the Donut Empire, and Harinia hang out with pigmen in the nether. * March 23: Aaron, Monsoonjr's bro, joins the server even though he isn't a mapper. He joins Datrolon-Kulminia as the Autonomous District of Derpstantinople. * March 23: Due to Aaron's hatred of diorite, Derpstantinope has a revolution, which Aaron wins. Derpstantinople gains independence. * March 23: The Donut Empire and The Autonomous State of Bagel is GRIEFED and RAIDED. KKAP comes on to see missing chests and empty wheat fields. KKAP immediatly blames Datrolon-Kulminia and relations are very sour. * March 24: Datrolon-Kulminia and Derpstantinople are destroyed in a mass grief attack by Harinia and Donut, which starts a war with Monsoonjr. * March 24: Batran attempts to send an army to be stationed to protect Donut Empire, but it was denied by Fedex. Lolistan, Batran, and Felix eventually was able to travel in an expedition back to Donut Empire. * March 24: Donut Empire was destroyed by Monsoon and Lolistan (who mistook it for Datrolon-Kulminia) shortly before the Expedition had arrived. * March 25: Monsoonjr founds Ondrantium as a successor to Datrolon-Kulminia. * March 25: Harinia and Monsoon sign a peace treaty. * March 25: After the griefing of the Donut Empire, KKAP declared the nation dead and disbanded. * March 25: The remains of Datrolon-Kulminia and the Donut Empire are named "The Western Ruins" by KKAP. * March 25: Extreme_Extra logs on to see Donut completely decimated. He makes a small monument to the attack. Expansion Era The aftermath of the destruction of Datrolon-Kulminia and the Donut Empire. All nations outside of the Central Powers and Zanzinut are only small one-person nations at this point. March 25, 2015 - April 2, 2015 * March 25: KKAP moves temporarily to Harinia and war reparations commence. * March 26: Monsoonjr discovers a large rich cave that he calls, "The One True Cave." He mines 100 blocks of iron ore in his first mining trip, making Ondrantium rich. * March 26: Extreme_Extra finds a small, forest island after a long expedition. He names it "Zanzinut" and begins construction of a new base for former Donut members. * March 26: KKAP founds Etrias and starts tranfering to it from Harinia. * March 26: A Five nights at freddy´s 2 Mini game is created in Harinia. * March 27: Monsoonjr mines 97 more iron ore blocks in his second mining trip in the One True Cave, making Ondrantium even richer. * March 27: KKAP explores the far-eastern reaches of the continent. * March 27: KKAP begins to build the Tokkys Uca Shemb (Grand Duckic House) in the HEK to honour Tokkhadez (King Duck God) He also plans to build Shrines for the lesser Duck Gods. He also makes Adshyemyk (Etrianic) The official language of the HEK. * March 27: Freddy Fazbears pizza (1987) is opened underground, and they are searching a security Guard. * March 28: Monsoonjr finds an unraided desert village. * March 28: An initiate to Harinia is made the Security Guard in the Freddy Fazbears for initiation. * March 28: The village found by monsoonjr is discovered to have been raided long ago. * March 28: Pezminer12 visits the ruins of Datrolon-Kulminia and Donut Empire, and later joins Ordrantium. * March 28: KKAP disbands the Holy Etrianic Kingdom and joins Zanzinut. * March 28: A mysterious player by the name of "22ET" comes on. KKAP repeatedly asks who he is but their is no answer. * March 29: Extra creates the longest bridge on the server to the new Zanzinutian Island of Pemba. * March 29: TL Mapping, wanting to escape Harinia to live with his friend Generic and his comrades in Zanzinut, secretly obtains Zanzinut's coordinates and journeys to Zanzinut, becoming a citizen. * March 29: Zanzinut expands to 6 players and there is much progress and construction. * March 29: A stronghold is found, when a mining expedition in a ravine revealed it. It is the second one known in the world, with the other discovered by PJava long ago. * March 29: The second creeper reaping wipes more inventories, and sets more people back to spawn. * March 29: Guertena Migrates and is in a Cave where the Desert and Swamp Meet in a fucked up way (chunk Glitch) and settled near D-K ruins * March 29: Fedex conducts a journey searching Zanzinut successfully. * March 29: Pezminer12 makes the first cake. * March 29: qeneric and extra make a huge mining expedition to the north of Zanzinut and in the mines on the island, coming back collectively with over 200 iron and 100 gold. This makes the nation richer. * March 29: Monsoonjr finally sets the difficulty to normal in the server.properties. (It used to be set by command in game before that) * March 29: Extreme_Extra, TL Mapping, Generic, and Ironhand build the first worship house of Zanzinut, honoring the god Tokkhadez of Duckism. qeneric moves his home to another island. *March 31: Fedex Mapper is the first to kill the Ender Dragon and see the credits. *March 31: Extra launches a huge expedition to map the region around zanzinut to put up bases. It takes 2 and a half hours and maps thouands of blocks in each direction. *March 31: Zanzinut redefines its borders on the wiki using the new map *March 31: Ties between Zanzinut and Harinia strengthen as Fedex builds an embassy off of the Zanzinutian island of Pemba. *April 1: Lightning storms had set Cainople on fire. It destroyed 2 buildings *April 1: Phoenix finds an unknown desert temple *April 2: Tacoland is founded by Miguel *April 2: Pezminer12 visits Zanzinut, and takes a breathtaking picture of it. *April 2: Tacoland is settled in the old Donut Empire, and Miguel renames it to the Forest Republic. Destruction Era April 3, 2015 - April 6, 2015 *April 3: As a joke, Fedex steals Ondrantiums diamonds, starting the Diamond War. The war ends when Monsoonjr realizes it's a joke and signs a peace treaty. *April 3: Zanzinut's maps vanish. TL and Monsoon launch a server-wide investigation. *April 3: Monsoonjr builds the Rickety Bridge over the River Sloven in Ondrantium, finally lifting the burden of swimming across. *April 3: Fedex and Phoenix make and fight the first Wither. *April 3 : Wither is slaughtered at hands of Phoenix *April 3 : Fedex make the first beacon *April 3: Fedex starts the Great War. *April 3: Fedex Mapper blows up Ordrantium because Gaelic was using 'mods', and this leads to them having a truce and rebuilding Ondrantium. Pezminer12 flees and looks for temporary refuge in Zanzinut. MappersLegion tried to help Ondrantium but was unsuccessful. *April 3: Fedex Says: Hope this will end every conflict. *Aprill 3: Phoenix Is accused of burning down donut *April 3: JamesDum blows up part of Ordrantium near the coast of Catzkali and claims it for Catzkali. *April 3: Brabrantium and Caravor officially merges and becomes the "Kentarchate", with Caravor migrating to already settled Brabrantine lands. *April 3: Zanzinut and the Harinian embassy is griefed, but it is obvious that the griefer targetted the griefs at players. *April 3 : In Harinia, a meeting between Fedex, Pez, Monsoon, and Extra arguing about Zanzinut terrorist attack occurs, Meeting ends with nations agreeing it was an attack on Zanzinut and Harinia and that it was most likely Java. *April 3: Phoenix makes the first hotel on the server *April 3: Phoenix Makes the first Parkour Stadium *April 4: Monsoonjr works on recovering Ondrantium from the War of the First Coalition. *April 4: Monsoonjr visits the ruins of Datrolon-Kulminia, and brings the only chicken to have survived the griefing back through the nether to Ondrantium. *April 4: Monsoonjr starts drafting the Geneva Conventions. *April 4: KKAP bans Pez from returning to live in Zanzinut. *April 4: Zanzinut is taken over by JayLastname. *April 5: Harinia was raided again. *April 5: Monsoonjr builds a storage room in Ondrantium. *April 5: Pezminer12 is labeled as the most migrative; from being a nomad, to D-K, to Ondrantium, to Zanzinut, and to Harinia. *April 5: The third Creeper Reaping occurs, wiping Pez's and other's inventories. *April 5: The fourth Creeper Reaping, aka great Creeper Reaping, wipes EVERYONE'S inventories. It happens after a restart that wiped ALL the .dat files, even the backups. *April 6: Evergreen founds the Empire of the Grand Confederacy, an HRE like union of the Four Alliance. *April 6: Pezminer12 founds The Dependacy of Galoria, which is just a house and a lake, containing some land as well. It relied on Harinia for resources as of the time it was founded. *April 6: Pezminer12 makes the first Chicken Family. *April 6: A new record of 12 players online at once is reached. *April 6: Ender is the first person to kill a mob with a cactus. *April 6: Fedex enlightens the first Beacon, and makes it yellow with effect of speed I Cold War Era April 7, 2015 - Present *April 7: Tensions escalate between 2 rival Alliances, Central Powers and Four Alliances. As the Harinian scouts was attacked by Maricopian forces for trespassing in Ondrantium. *April 7: The EGC is disbanded by Evergreen. *April 7: The Republic of Eestistan is founded by Mexicoball. *April 7: Ondrantium beats Harinia to killing a creeper with a skeleton's arrow and getting a record. *April 7: Pezminer12 creates a Wikia for the server, because, why not? *April 7: Stoneholm improve their resources. *April 7: Kentarchate expands into a recently discovered mineshaft. They also discovered a nether fortress. *April 7: Tensions rise between Stoneholm and Catzali after people from Stoneholm are asked to ask permission to go into their homeland, Zanzinut, now a colony of Catzali. TL is outraged. *April 7: TL and Happydance launch a raid on Catzali in their outrage. Arguments then ensue over the justifications for it. *April 7: Extreme is able to convince both sides to come to an agreement, known as the Nutty Treaty. This treaty made the islands of Zanzinut and Pemba international territory, in exchange for Stoneholm helping to repair and refund Catzali. *April 7: The Zazninutian Historical Site Artifact Museum is founded. It contains many artifacts still left in chests after Zanzinut was raided, including the cauldron used to make the first Zanzinut Flag. *April 8: Monsoonjr renames the Diamond Coalition to the Diamond Legion, because to him, it sounds 'cool'. *April 8: Monsoonjr learns how the /tellraw command works, and starts trolling with it. *April 8: A crisis occurs due to Fedex breaking the territorial integrity of Eestistan, which nearly starts a war. Category:General topics